


Mom?

by MagicalStranger13



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Mother's Day, Parent-Child Relationship, Pre-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalStranger13/pseuds/MagicalStranger13
Summary: It's not easy getting a 6-year-old goblin prince to go to bed.
Relationships: Bog King & Griselda (Strange Magic)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 31





	Mom?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this hilarious article I found on FB today: https://greenlemon.me/mom-shares-30-times-her-6-year-old-boy-cleverly-stalled-her-with-questions-before-bedtime/
> 
> *for those of you that read my other kid Bog fics, this takes place BEFORE he gets Pip*
> 
> HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!

**Bog:** “Mom…mom…mom? Mom. Ok, mom. Have ye ever eaten a pumpkin? COME BACK! Mom! Have ye ever eaten pumpkin seeds? MOM, WHAT DO THEY TASTE LIKE?!”

* * *

 **Griselda:** “Goodnight, sweetie.

 **Bog:** “Mom?”

 **Griselda:** “No. I love you, but no.”

 **Bog:** “Are raccoons awake right now? Mom. They can’t kill ye. MOM! They dorn’t have sharp enough teeth. MOM, COME BACK! HAVE YE SEEN THEM?! IT’S SAFE! I’M NOT AFRAID!”

* * *

_[Yells from his bedroom.]_

**Bog:** “DO YE KNOW ANYONE WITH ONE EYE?!”

* * *

 **Griselda:** “Goodnight, sweetie.”

 **Bog:** “Do ye know any myths? Any legends?”

 **Griselda:** “The legend of the boy who wouldn’t go to bed. Goodnight.”

 **Bog:** “Oh, oh, oh! Do ye know _this_ legend? Mom, come back! MOM! It’s about a giant squid! MOM, THE SQUID DESTROYED MANY, MANY BOATS!”

* * *

 **Bog:** “Okay, mom, goodnight. Mom, why do ye have so much hair? Okay, ‘night. Why is hair made o’ cylinders? MOM! I wanna learn the a-cord-on. A-cordial? ACCORDION! IT GOES LIKE THIS… _[frantically mimes accordion playing]_. MOM, COME BACK! ACCORDIONS ARE MADE O’ BEES!”

* * *

 **Bog:** “Before ye go, tell me one constellation o’ stars.”

 **Griselda:** “Orion. Goodnight, honey.”

 **Bog:** “Mom, wait! I have to tell ye… _[dramatic pause]_ …I picked ye.”

 **Griselda:** “What?

 **Bog:** “As a baby; I picked ye, fer my mom.”

 **Griselda:** _[Melting.]_

 **Bog:** “I picked yer tummy. You are MY mom.”

 **Griselda:** “…You win.”

* * *

 **Bog:** “I dorn’t have a question.”

 **Griselda:** “Oh, okay! Goodnight, honey.”

 **Bog:** “But I put somethin’ in the sink.”

 **Griselda:** “Wait, what?”

 **Bog:** “I found it outside. It’s part of a lizard tail. By tomorrow, it’ll grow back into a lizard.”

 **Griselda:** “I see your logic.”

* * *

_[Yells from his bedroom.]_

**Bog:** “MOM, DO YE KNOW WHAT HELL IS?!”

…

 **Bog:** “IS MAGIC REAL?! IS A MAGIC TRICK A TRICK?!”

…

 **Bog:** “Well, now I’m thinkin’ about if the sun is jus' lava.”

* * *

 **Bog:** “An’ I’m thankful fer snakes.”

 **Griselda:** “Goodnight, sweetie.”

 **Bog:** “But what’s the difference between an ogre an’ a troll? 

**Griselda:** “…”

 **Bog:** “Are ye not answerin’ because ye dorn’t believe in humans?”

 **Griselda:** “…”

 **Bog:** “Because they’re reeeeeeaaaaaal.”

* * *

 **Griselda:** “Love you, sweetie. Goodnight.”

 **Bog:** “Goodnight…to all the crystals.”

 **Griselda:** “Okay.”

 **Bog:** “Who was the first person to ever find a crystal?”

 **Griselda:** “Goodnight, honey.”

 **Bog:** “In a caaaaaave with maaaaaany secrets!”

 **Griselda:** “I don’t know how to explain you to other people.”

* * *

 **Griselda:** “You did a great job reading! Goodnight, honey.”

 **Bog:** “Why do they call it a li-bary?”

 **Griselda:** “Goodnight, sweetie.”

 **Bog:** “Because people liiiiiieeeeee! They lie about the li-bary? MOM, COME BACK! WHY ARE THEY LYIN'?! ARE THEY LYIN' ABOUT THE BOOKS OR WHAT?!”

* * *

 **Bog:** “Before ye put me to bed, I’m talkin’ to ye about my pet.”

 **Griselda:** “You don’t have a pet, honey.”

 **Bog:** “I knew ye would be reeeeeeaaaaaally scared. Ye dorn’t even have to see it.”

 **Griselda:** “…Are you telling me…?”

 **Bog:** “I HID HIM!”

 **Griselda:** “BRIAR, PLEASE COME IN HERE!”

* * *

 **Griselda:** “Goodnight, honey.”

 **Bog:** “Goodnight, mom. It’ll be hard fer ye to leave.”

 **Griselda:** “I’ll be fine.”

 **Bog:** “Goodnight, M-O-M. M-O-M spells DAD…right, mom?”

 **Griselda:** “You know how much I want to correct you.”

 **Bog:** “I DO!”

* * *

 **Griselda:** “Love you, sweetie. Goodnight.”

 **Bog:** “Goodnight, mommy.”

_[Griselda leaves. Storm begins. Huge crack of thunder. Bog yells from his bedroom.]_

**Bog:** “MOM! CAN YE PLEASE TURN OFF THE STORM?!”

 **Griselda:** “I CAN TRY!”

 **Bog:** “WHAT WILL YE TRY?!”

 **Griselda:** “LOVE, I GUESS?!”

 **Bog:** “THAT WORN’T WORK! TRY SNUGGLES FER ME INSTEAD!”

* * *

 **Bog:** “Goodnight! Oh, mom, I think this is a new tooth!”

_[Shows molar. Is that a wisdom tooth?!]_

**Griselda:** “Oh, dear. You’re getting older.”

 **Bog:** “OH! Can I be king now?”

 **Griselda:** “You’re six.”

 **Bog:** “FINE! So, can I stop the tooth from growin’ so I dorn’t grow up?!”

* * *

 **Griselda:** “Goodnight, honey.”

 **Bog:** “Can I listen to yer heart?”

 **Griselda:** “Okay.”

…

 **Bog:** “It’s beatin’ fast.”

…

 **Bog:** “Did ye love someone so much that yer heart stops beatin’? Did ye fall over? Did ye die? Or did ye jus’ go to sleep?”

 **Griselda:** “No?”

 **Bog:** “SO, YE DIDN’T LOVE SOMEONE?!”

* * *

 **Griselda:** “Goodnight, honey.”

_[Bog puts his hand on her cheek.]_

**Bog:** “Goodnight, mommy.”

 **Griselda:** “…Did you wash your hands?”

 **Bog:** “Nope.”

 **Griselda:** “Were you playing with the garter snake outside?”

 **Bog:** “I love him AND you!”

* * *

_[Morning. Griselda is eating breakfast and staring out the window. Bog wanders in sleepy and quiet. He stumbles over, climbs up and lies across Griselda’s lap with his head dangling upside down over the edge of the chair.]_

**Bog:** “Mom, do ye think ye really felt prepared fer parenthood?”

 **Griselda:** “…”

 **Bog:** “Ye have to know everythin’ about the kid; about me. About how much I like lyin’ like this, or eatin’ snacks.”

 **Griselda:** “Well, I don’t think I’m ready for all the kids. I can just learn you.”

 **Bog:** “Okie-dokie.”

<3<3<3

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment! It makes me write more!


End file.
